A coaxial connector is well known in the technological field of coaxial cable transmission. Typically, an F-type coaxial connector is screwed to a mating interface connector, so that a coaxial cable connected to the F-type coaxial connector can be electrically connected to various kinds of electronic devices, such as a television set, a CB (citizen's band) radio, an FM (frequency modulation) radio, and other amateur wireless systems.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional coaxial connector including a connector main body 10. The connector main body 10 includes an outer sleeve 11, an inner sleeve 12 coaxially arranged in the outer sleeve 11, and a retaining member 13 disposed around the inner sleeve 12.
A free end of a coaxial cable can be inserted into the connector main body 10 such that a central conductor and an insulating spacer of the coaxial cable are received in the inner sleeve 12, while an outer conductor and a sheath of the coaxial cable are positioned between the inner sleeve 12 and the outer sleeve 11. A hexagonal compression tool is used to apply a compression force onto the outer sleeve 11 so as to tightly bind the outer sleeve 11 to the sheath of the cable.
The above-described manner of assembling the coaxial cable to the coaxial connector has some problems. First, the existent coaxial cables vary in dimension so that three different sizes of hexagonal compression tools are needed to securely apply sufficient compression force onto the outer sleeve 11. This leads to increased cost. Moreover, it is inconvenient for an operator to carry various compression tools. Second, with respect to a coaxial cable with high-percentage of outer conductor, when the coaxial cable is inserted into the connector main body 10, the outer conductor might become damaged. Also, the coaxial cable might be inserted into the connector main body 10 in an incorrect direction. In this case, the electric signal transmission performance may be deteriorated.